paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Transport: Train Heist
Train is Day 2 of the heists included in the Armored Transport DLC. It is a bonus day that can only be accessed by finding the blueprints in any of the armoured GenSec trucks' deposit boxes in any of the Armored Transport Heists. The chance to find these blueprints was increased to 50% in a recent patch. After the intel spawns in a truck, players can choose to pick it up or leave it to accept or refuse this heist. Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Train Asset 1.png|Train Shipment Train Asset 3.png|Extra Thermal Drill Cost: XXXX$ Grenade Case (Asset).png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Asset-medic-bag.png|Doctor Bag Cost: XXXX$ Asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ Objectives #Locate the Turret inside the vault. #Wait for the thermal drill to be dropped off. #Pickup the thermal drill. #Start drilling the vault. ( seconds) #Disassemble the turret. #Secure the turret parts in the boat. #Escape. Optional Objectives #Drill the remaining vaults. #Secure the turret ammo. Walkthrough In the Train heist you need to rob a train that is currently stopped on a railway bridge spanning a rocky gorge. There are stairs and natural features on either side of the gorge which allow access to the bridge. You may spawn at either end of the gorge, facing the bridge. Stealth Getting through this level stealthily is largely dependent on the number of guards that spawn. Between four and eight may spawn, as well as several workers. If there are more than five guards, stealth will be very complicated. Be very careful while approaching the bridge, as guards and civilians above you can spot you much more easily than those walking around the bottom of the gorge. Be careful to check each guard and worker as you neutralize them, as they can drop one of two keycards necessary for quickly and quietly opening the train car doors. Assuming you are able to suppress the guards and workers without sounding the alarm, you must now open the train cars. As mentioned before, if you found the keycards, two of the cars may be opened immediately. Otherwise, either someone with ECM Overdrive aced or a good old-fashioned drill is needed to open each car. Be sure to focus your efforts on a single side of the train. Opening both sides wastes time and can cause a guard to spawn inside the train car. As each car opens, be ready for anything. Sometimes a GenSec guard may be present when the door opens, and they will need to be neutralized. Half the cars will not contain vaults. As you are opening the cars, Bain will have a helicopter come by to drop off your thermal drill. They can drop pretty much anywhere, so be ready to run and pick up the bag. Having the extra bag asset is handy here to speed up the time to open all the vaults. Note that any given vault has a chance to contain a bulldozer. Don't panic, as they cannot on their own, trigger any alarms. Dispose of them carefully and keep working. . As long as you stay undetected, it will be possible to check the inner vaults via a camera station in front of each vault door. This way you can find out which vault contains the sentry, which gives an advantage in choosing the order in which the vaults should be opened. After a vault is opened by the thermal drill, the drill will return to bag form and can be picked up and re-deployed at another vault. If you are still undetected, the bags should be gradually - and in the case of the shells, very carefully - moved down towards the end of the gorge where there is water. This is where the boat will eventually arrive to pick up the bags. However, do not attempt to throw any turret parts into the boat until all of the parts and the shells have all been moved to the location - a countdown timer will begin once the turret has been loaded and shipped off. Do not attempt to throw any shells into the first boat. That boat is designated for the turret parts only and the bags of shells will merely fall through it and be lost. The amount of time you have to load up the second boat depends on the difficulty, but it can be as low as five minutes. Therefore, make sure every player is ready to begin loading as soon as the turret is loaded. Tips *If you are going to secure all shells as well, wait until all shells are bagged and are at the escape. After you secure the three turret parts, then you will just have to pick up and throw shells a number of times. *Encountering a bulldozer within a vault shouldn't cause an alarm. You can simply kill it and then body bag it if you wish. *It is recommended that you only open one side of the train (Boat side) and leave the other side closed, as opening any of the doors has a random chance to spawn a guard behind the door you opened. Furthermore, the guards inside the cars are always spawned facing away from the lake and aren't alerted by the door opening. If you open a car section with a guard but without vault entrance, you may leave guard alive by sneaking around. *Guards are alerted if they see thermal drill bag when dropped from a helicopter, despite not paying much attention to the helicopter itself. *Guards that hear the sound of thermal drill (through wall or roof) seem to stop in their tracks forever, which may make ending the job in stealth much easier. *Whether you are stealthing or going loud, you and the other players should make sure to have a dependable Plan B, due to the location, you or your crew could easily get downed because of being easily surrounded. * An invisible wall will block the bags from being thrown past the boat, after the boat arrives. If the turret parts are thrown into the water before the boat arrives, they will respawn in the loading area by the building with a forklift. Achievements bags worth of ammo.}} Trivia *The Turret is a homage to the Engineer's Sentry Gun from the game "Team Fortress 2" by Valve. * This is the only heist that is not required to be completed for any of the difficulty mask achievements. Category:Train Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Armored Transport Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:PAYDAY 2 heists